deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tape It or Die 1
Tape it or Die 1 is an unannounced mission in Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record. It involves the cast of the Tape it or Die website, "Left Hand" Lance, Gretchen Peregrine, Johnny Pipes and Wallace Hertzog, who are hiding in the KokoNutz Sports Town backroom, Tape it or Die Set. In Dead Rising 2, the backroom is only open from 6am to 12pm on September 27, the third day. Summary Chuck finds all four members in the back room and attempts to get them to follow him to the Safe house, they refuse stating that they are already safe and have access to enough supplies. But Wallace will ask Chuck to bring him a Cement Saw and Plates to build a new weapon. Once Chuck brings these two items back to Wallace, he is rewarded with the Plate Launcher Combo Card and an already assembled Plate Launcher. The mission is complete, leave the back room, as there is nothing left to do for now. Tape It or Die 2 only occurs if Chuck brings Wallace the Plates and Cement Saw. A day later, Stacey will call Chuck about these four survivors surrounded by zombies in KokoNutz Sports Town, see Tape It or Die 2. Guide This is one of the most confusing missions in the game, which needs a guide. *Be sure to have Linette's Passage open (The Wilted Flower mission starts in late day 2) You should start receiving calls about survivors at about 11 PM Day 2. Head off to these missions and either kill or escort the survivors back to the safehouse, as their mission timer will not expire before the 12 PM deadline. Here are several calls you need to worry about: *Fetching Females - three survivors *Janus - Spawns outside of the Atlantica Casino at about 3 AM *WWJWD? - Psycho and one survivor (Follow Ray's calls for help to locate him, he's close by) *Hunger Pains - one survivor *Here Comes the Groom - Psycho and one survivor (Kill or escort Danni) Here are the people that are optimal to kill off: *Kill Seymour in WWJWD? *Kill Ray Teller in WWJWD? (He's by the maintenance room, hear for his calls) *Kill the three poker survivors in the Atlantica Casino (They spawn at about 3 AM in the poker room) *Kill the three survivors in Fetching Females You'll likely receive a call about Katey's Zombrex at about 5 AM. If you're playing poker with the poker survivors until 6 AM, don't worry. Check your watch between moves. When the time comes, do kill them, even if it means losing. You still have plenty of time to give Katey Zombrex; until 8 AM to be exact. So after killing off all of those survivors, wait until 6 AM then head into the Palisades Mall. At which point the back door in KokoNutz Sports Town should be open, saying "Tape it or Die" instead of "Examine". After heading into the Tape it or Die room, ask Wallace Hertzog to make the "special weapon" for you. After he creates it, talk to him again and he hands you the Combo Card for the Plate Launcher and the weapon itself. Have a good look around as once you go back outside after having him create the weapon, the door will lock behind you. So be sure to grab the Mid-Length T-shirt Jeans from the back wall by Wallace if you want it. After all that is done, take Linette's Passage back to the Royal Flush Plaza and into the Safehouse. Done! Tips: *If you don't want to lug around the plates and the cement saw, then deal with the survivors first, then grab it and head to Palisades. *Take Richard back to the Safehouse, as you have plenty of time and he gives you Zombrex to use on Katey when you're done with the Tape it or Die quest. *Beware of the Eight Survivor Rule. If there are too many other outstanding missions with a total of 8 survivors, the door will remain locked. Such missions include High Rollers and Fetching Females as each have at least 3 survivors involved. *An easy way to do this mission is to grab some Plates from the Luaii Wauwii and the Cement Saw outside the Maintenance Room near it. Go then to the hidden shortcut to Palisades Mall behind the Hot Excitorama and finally go to their hideout. *Alternatively they are both in the maintenance room near where you first fight TK's goons. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Includes Tape It Or Die 2 text Trivia *In the PC files items.txt and missions.txt, the name of the four survivors are meg, jeff, mike and matt. * In the PC files missions.txt, this mission is called TapeItOrDieComboCreation1 Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Dead Rising 2 Unannounced Missions